Minecraft mixup
by Cheesus-Bri
Summary: What happens when you become your minecraft skin... Youtubers involved plz, with all your guys might, get the main characters in the story to read this thats all i ask of you PLZZZ
1. Chapter 1

**They had it coming ^,^ **

"Time to start a hunger games, with Jerome ~~" Mitch said in a sing-song tone, and he went on skype to see if Jerome, one of his best friends who lives in the united states, was on. While his p.c. started up, he went to the kitchen to get some food. When he walked back to his computer, he saw that he got a skype message from an old group chat with quentin, ian, adam, him, and jerome. Adam was just going on about something crazy that happened, then the group chat ended about a month ago. Now, Quentin was saying crazy stuff. He said, "HOLY BALLS IM A MUDKIP. IRL". Ian added to the subject, and so did Adam. Mitch was conviced something was going on. He went to the bathroom mirror to see his face was not his face, IT WAS HIS MINECRAFT SKIN! He looked at his hands, cubed. He looked at his feet, cubed. Everything, cubed! EVEN HIS.. im not even going to go there... He went back to his computer and spazzed on the keyboard. They started a group video call. Everyone picked up as video except for Jerome.

"Okay, what in the fudgin' world is going on? We are our MINECRAFT SKINS!" Mitch was mad and very confused.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW... okay, im already tired of it cause im craving butter now." Adam said.

"Jerome, are you there?"

"No. Jerome is not here right now, leave a message at the tone... BEEEEP." Mitch face palmed, or fist headed. I really dont know the minecraft terminology for this.

"Are you Chewbacca in a suit, like your skin?" Ian asked.

"No. Im a Santa bacca."

"So its only your current skin. Okay, we're learning things." Quentin added.

"I wonder how Tyler (MUNCHING BROTATO) is taking this." Adam thought.

"Jerome, let's see, put on the video thingy." Mitch asked him. And so Jerome put on the video cam. Adam and Quentin died on the floor laughing.

"How are we going to fix this?" Jerome asked trying to hide under his desk.

"i dont know. Adam, Quentin, stop laughing and start skyping other youtubers and see if the same thing is happening to them. Ian and Jerome, go on google and search up some voodoo things and spells. We are going to have some night." Mitch ordered. So they started to get to work.

**YES IT ALL COMING TOGETHER NOW...MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**YOUR WELCOME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know what ur thinking about the last little 'cha cha slide' thing. "WTF WAS THAT". I'm at my friend's house and she's helping me (even though she doesnt know who the characters are :/) but she's helping me. So anyways the REAL CHAPETER! ****_ WARNING: THIS CHPTER HAS CUSSES AND SQIUDS... WATCH OUT FOR TEH SQUIDS_**

**ADAM'S POV.**

"HOW DO YOU TYPE WITH SQUARE HANDS" I bickered.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW" Quentin shouted back. I started to message Ty, Tyler, Log {**Y SO MANY TYLERS Y**}, Chim, AshleyMarie, Bashur, Bodil, Tobuscus, Ant, Ryan, Jordan, Charlie, Cupquake, and a lot more poeple.

_"HEllO AGaiN SKy."_ Something in the back of my head said.

"Shit... really, this really has to make EVERY minecraft situations real." I sighed.

_"ITs Me SKy, TeH SQuiD" _the little fucker said.

"Go away, I am busy, go eat your calamari you fucking cannibal." I continued messaging the 3 Tylers'.

_"W-well, fine then. I WilL RETurN"_ 'Teh squid' left.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT.**_

_"sKY. i KIndA BleW SOMETHinG UP. BY AcciDENt."_

"what is it this time"

_"UHH.. HoW do I expLian THis...i BLew Up ThE PAcific COst... Closest to Washington state..."_

"so you basically blew up my old house..." Good thing I moved to the new house in LA.

_"did i tell you how much i love you *HEARTS*~~"_

"Not working." I started to ignore him and went back to the chat with Mitch, Jerome...heh Jerome..., Quentin, and Ian.

"Sky, Quentin? Any intell?" Mitch, the appearent leader, asked.

"Yea, they all are there skins." Quentin said.

"We got some Voodoo recipes off of google, the most truthful place on earth." Jerome said sarcastically. Heh, Jerome...

"I dont know how this will help though." Ian added.

"No Jerome, Wikipedia is the most truthful place on earth, and Ian trust me it will help later." Mitch said.

"Now is then's later, telll us now." Ian said, making everyone confused.

"STOP TRYING TO BE SMART IAN!1!" Quentin shouted.

"I am adding people now" Jerome said quietly while the other 3 were fighting.

"What's going on here." Tyler (mUNCHING bROTATO) asked. People in the video chat stated talking.

"JEROME!"

"I phoned a friend-s." Jerome giggled. HEHE JEROME. Santa Bacca. HEHEHEHEHEHEh.

"Please explain the predicament we are in." Bashur asked politley.

"WE ARE OUR MINECRAFT SKINS AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY." Mitch said, getting aggravated.

"WE MUST FIND THE MURDERER!" I said trying to be funny and lightening the subject.

"My gawd." Jerome said.

"But who would do this?" Ant asked.

"I think i might know who." Mitch said as he left to get his cellphone to find the person on Twitter.

** MOO AHAHHAHAHAHA GUESS WHO THE MURDERER IS , CUZ ITS NOT THE BUTLER THIS TIME, SEBASTIAN IS TOO CLASSY FOR MURDER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM AN EVIL GENIUS! yes i added myself, follow me on twitter if you feel like it, i have 50 followers so i dont care anymore. im not telling my skype cuz i dont know any of you so HA and no Tyler (MUNCHINGBROTATO) doesnt follow me... well not yet . **

**MITCH'S POV.**

_"Where is she, where is she, WHERE IS SHE?!1!' _I thought.

"Found her! Her twitter is 'youtube_fandom'." I exclaimed.

"Isn't she that chick who sends us funny stuff. I follow her." Tyler (MUncHInG BROtatO) said. I went to her latest post. It was her spazzing out because Tyler followed her.

"Are you sure Mitch?" Adam asked.

"Trust me, its her. She sent me a picture of me as a MLP."

"Mitch... You have a valid point." Jerome agreed.

"Then, how are we going to prosecute her." Quentin asked, doubtfully.

"I can message her via twitter." Tyler said.

"Okay, you go do that, and get her skype." I ordered. Fast typing was soon heard.

"Kay, her skype is -" I searched her up and added her. She had a picture of Mega Mewtwo. 10 mintues later, she accepted and spazzed a message.

_**MESSAGE LOG:**_

YTF: HOLY SHIT!1!  
Mitch: Calm down, me and the others have to ask you a few questions. We are going to start a voice chat with only me, you, Jerome, Quentin, Adam, Ian, and Tyler.  
YTF: OKay. ^^

I ended the multi video chat Jerome created...again, and started a new one with the girl of interest.

"OH MY GURD AND HOLY SHITBATS!" The girl, YTF in this case, screamed.

"shit bats?" Quentin questioned.

" CALM DOWN, IM THE ONLY ONE WHO SCREAMS! AHHHHH" Adam screamed.

"You two sound alike, in some way..." Ian mentioned.

"Now on to the real reason for contacting you. We somehow turned into our minecraft skins and thought you had something to do with it." I asked politely.

"Oh... I had nothing to do with that...mostly because that happened to me too. I am a small minecraft youtuber too." She said... Wait, shes a youtuber too? You learn something new everyday.

"But i might know who, one sec." She started typing fast, "Yep, just what i thought... My friend Carrot went insane and borrowed London's Black Magic. That motherfucker." She said.

"So, PyschoCarrot?" Jerome asked.

"Yep." She said. I heard hissing in the backround.

"SATAN GO AWAY. Sorry, that was my kitten Karkitty being a bitch again. GO AWAY AND STOP HISSING AT JEROME! My cat hates you Jerome... Don't worry, She hates everyone!" Wow, cats hate baccas, learning something new by the minute.

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"Everyone fly out to New York and go to the Smithhaven Mall on Longisland. Meet up so we can confront Carrot...AND DEFEAT HER!" YTF suggested.

"I guess there's no other choice. We'll be there by next week. Okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright"

"HALF PAST NOT HAPPENING. I AM NOT LEAVING LIKE THIS!"

"JEROME!"

"Fine" He pouted.

"Okay, see you all in a week." I ended the chat and got ready for bed. Thoughts ran through my head. Was this a good idea or a very bad one that will lead to death. Ehh, we"ll figure it out in a week.

**DONE FINNALLY, i had to think alot cuz i wanted this chapter to be longer, and it was by 100 words or so. ENJOY and ill ask this once or at the end of every chapter after this **

**TRY TO GET THEM TO READ THIS! I want to see there reactions, it WILL be funny! Trust me, im part canadian...no im not XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**I BRING TO YOU...CHAPTER 4! now just for a recap, minecraft youtubers that we all love turn into their minecraft skins and turns out to be a disaterious plan made by the evil CARROT who will be female ginger herobrine later. so now the 5 people from Team Crafted( and tyler [] MUNCHING A BROTATAO[])come to the smithaven mall in longisland to meet up with YTF (DAS MEEEE) to KILLLLL THE PSYCHO CARROT. and thats what you missed on the last time on GEE, WERE FUCKED.**

**ADAM'S POV**

We all went to NewYork as we agreed. The Smithaven Mall is HUGE! We were going to meet in front of... The Hottopic. I saw Mithc and Jerome sitting on a bench near by.

"Hey guys. I'm surprized that there's noone freaking out about how we look." I said.

"Everyone thinks were cosplayers. They're so common here, just look." Jerome pointed to a hoard of homestuck, hetalia, and vocaliod cosplayers. "So, we're in the clear for now." Quentin and Ian arrived as the cosplayers passed.

"Hey guys"

"Sup"

"Now were just waiting for YTF and Tyler. ( i think you know by now)"

"What should we do while we wait?" Ian asked the dreaded question.

"LET'S GO TO DIDNEY WORL STORE! and the other stores too." Mitch and Jerome shouted. We all linked arms and ran into the Hottopic first.

"Man, they have awesome stuff here." Ian said looking at the shirts in the front. Mitch saw the Doctor Who merch and wanted to buy the TARDIS door sling but he saw other things and drifted away. Jerome and I found the MineCraft things and started to have a Sword/Pick-axe fight in the middle of the store. Quentin found the pokémon thongs and walked out of the store.

"Why did the put pokémon (MUDKIPS ACTUALLY) on thongs?!"

"At least its not a thong for 2 year olds, the ones they used to sell at Sears"

"GUYS! Hey." I turned around and saw Tyler and who I guess is YTF. She had an awesome skin. Her skin was so detailed. WAY TO DETAILED!1! She was just a person with a tee-shirt of Kraft MacnCheese and purple skinny jeans. Her face looked derped and like a walrus. Still was funny.

"Hey Tyler and... YTF?" Jerome asked.

"yep...OMG YOUR SOO FLUFFY!" She started scatching Jerome's head and he purred. Wait...CHEWBACCA PURRS LIKE A CAT? Never expected that. Quentin and I still laughed. Jerome just looked at us angrily and growled.

"Jerome... Guys, stop. Let's just go to my house and get Carrot." YTF responded. We followed her to her very, very, old car and went to her house.

**DONE and MyLittleMuffinZ, i wanted it like that but if u dont like it i changed it, a bit. ( ^ω^ ) enjoy ( ^ω^ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**im going to say this once, if you don't understand read the chapters before it. And if still don't get it, pm me and ill fill u in, okay. And im on an iPad so there will be spelling mistakes until i get on a computer.**

**Also, this might become a weekly think because at my school i do literary club. with the literary club im going to a poetry slam next Wednesday and then a preforming arts competition which is basically acting out a poem for 3 to 5 minutes. I've been practicing and practicing all week. Even though its on DEC. 7. I'm new to this so yea...I HAVE SUBWAY!**

**any way, ONTO CHAPPY (lol chappy) BUTTS CHAPTER 5**

**MITCH'S POV**

The ride to YTF's house was long and quiet.I felt kind of awkward sitting in between Jerome and Quentin. Ian and Adam were talking about something. I can't really tell what they're saying but i know it's about the person we're after.

"So...how about some music." YTF said, plugging in her iPod. she started playing some Panic! At The Disco songs. Ian and Adam stopped talking and started dancing to the current song, Vegas Lights. Tyler (tt-3-) grabs her iPod and starts scrolling through her songs.

"Hey Adam, Listen to this." Tyler started playing Ada's Parody, "New World"

"NO! This song makes me sing the real song, "Paradise" by Coldplay." YTF said. She shrugged it off and drove. We eventually get out of traffic and get on the highway. We shortly arrived at her...very square house. she told us to wait outside for a bit. I think it's because she has to put her cat somewhere. The others have different thoughts. One of her friends starts walking up her driveway.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"we're no one... ARE YOU CARROT?!" Adam accused the poor girl. She backed away and shook her head.

No, I'm Raivis. Still, WHO ARE YOU MINECRAFT SHITS?" Raivis screamed, YTF ran out right after. Raivis jumped on YTF's back and screamed, "OFF TO NARNIA!"

"Dude, not now. I'm busy, as you see my guests. Jeez, just go inside and get food. NOT ALL OF IT!" YTF said as the other girl ran inside and back out with 3 bags of M N'M cookies.

"Okay guys, you can come in." She motioned us to follow. We all walked in and saw her whole room was a shrine to... Everything. There was doctor who, mlp, hetalia, homestuck, attack on titan, even a bunch of youtubers...and converse.

"Welcome to the asylum." She said, waving her hands frantically.

"Well, this room is insane." Adam said, looking at a picture of himself.

"I FOUND THE MEROME STASH!" Jerome said, pointing at YTF's iPad.

"No, it doesn't only have Merome... It has other ships, too. " She said, thorwing it on her bed.

"Uh, YTF...your cat is biting me." Quentin said, raising his hand.

"HA, FISH!" Ian said.

"Just kick her, but not hard..." She said, looking for the house phone.

"Found it!" She dialed a number.

"Hey Carrot, can i come over? No one else... Okay see ya... Oaky, let's go!" She started for the door and stormed out into the front yard. We all shruged and followed her. I didn't know where this would lead us, but I know it's gonna be fun.

**POOL HERE I COME**


	6. Chapter 6

**pool was fun, indoor and heated=heaven. For more daily updates follow me on twitter, instagram and other shits **

**Ig: cheesus_bri Twitter: youtube_fandom **

**even add me on skype, maybe we can be friends, pm me to get it**

**ADAM'S POV**

"Walking is SO hard." We were about "half" way there, as YTF says.

"Oh shut up you whiny arsch loch." YTF said, whining back.

"OOOHH, KILL IT!" Jerome, acting black, said.

"YOU TOO!" We both screamed at him, he flinched and hid behind Mitch. we continued walking until we reached the 7-11 near the highway.

"Okay, now we just have to run across the road and her house is... there!" She pointed at the house hidden behind logs and a bunch of trees. The light was red. YTF ran across and looked back to the other side.

"Well, are you guys coming?" She screamed. This was like frogger irl, but worse. Mitch and Jerome started running and made it. Ian started to run and tripped at the very end of the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Quentin and I raced and I won. Tyler, on the other hand, went to 7-11 and bought some food. She walked up to the front steps of the house and opened the door without knocking.

"CARROT! Where are you, ya little butt!" YTF ran inside and to a door at the end of the only hallway in the house. "CARROT, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" She continued.

"Why sould I" the person behind the door said.

"The yaoi... I brought the yaoi." The door swung open.

"WHERE!?" The girls eyes, well Carrots eyes, changed for happy to "who the fuck are these minecraft. WHAT!"

"CHEESUS!" Another girl ran out of the room and hugged YTF.

"Cheesus? I thought your nickname was YouTube Fandom?" Jerome asked.

"I have many nicknames, YTF and Cheesus are 2 of the many." YTF, or Cheesus, said. "Anyways, GRAB CARROT!" Me and Quentin rushed like linebackers and missed the girl and slammed into eachother.

'_OnE HIt K.O.' _

"NOT NOW!" When will they just leave me alone? How hard is that? Carrot ran out of the house. When we ran out she was already down the road and giving us the finger.

"We'll never catch up to her."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hey guys, want some chiicken strips?"

"I do!" everyone started mummbling.

"Shut up! she can't run forever." Cheesus said, looking at Carrot running away.

**Okay writing this chapter took WAYYYY too long. now someone tell me, why are people mad at Mitch. im confuzzeled. i heared about the seto thing but is that it? plz tell me plz. also, my new gaming channel with some of my friends is about to launch. I'll set up a link later **

**oh and try to get dem crafters to read this too, i forgot to say that in some chapters heh heh...**

**soooooo, bye my mac n' cheese followers **

**see yas in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay... MERRY CHEESE MASS ERRY ONE :D this will be a long chapter (prossibly), i add ships into this, and hopefully you all will like it... im finally on a computer so there will be less spelling errors :D so any way more news... the gaming channel with my friends is almost done al****l we need is some channel art then were good and feelin' official B) we will play minecraft, hopefully with the guys of team crafted and others ;3 the url is on my twitter. ****so leave a sub and hopefully we can fulfill our dreams of makin****g ****people laugh at us for being idiots. anyways**

**TEH CHAPTER **

**Warning: IS SAD AND I'M SORRY CARROT... I BLAMED EVERYTHING ON YOU (DONT KILL ME I LUB YOU... I LUB I FAN!) (UR EPIC HARD-TO-BEAT ENDER-DRAGON LIKE SHIT RIGHT?) *3***

**MITCH'S P.O.V.**

"So what are we doing just standing here, shouldn't we run after her?!" Jerome yelled. I tried to hold him back from running into incoming traffic.

"What did I just say, she can't friggin' run forever. we'll get her tomorrow after some... BATTLE PLANS." She paused and looked to her phone. "And, I know the perfect people to ask for help." We all walked back to YTF's house, she looks more worried now. As we walked closer and closer to her house, we saw flashing lights. She started to run towards her house. Raivis was there with many other people, and by people I mean EMT's and the police... Shit. YTF ran towards her parents, tears rushing down her face like in an anime. Her parents where all bloody and, it's so gory to even describe in words. They looked long past dead by the time we got there. She fell and bashed her fists into the driveway. We started to run over to comfort her. Right before we got to her, she got up and wiped her tears.

"Carrot... WILL DIE" She then passed out and fell into Tyler's arms.

"What happened? All I saw is a huge strike of lighting hit her house." Raivis came over and asked.

"We don't know. We just got here." I said, "Let's go inside." Everyone agreed and started for the front door. Surprisingly, no one stopped us from going in. Raivis grabbed her kitten and we all went straight to her room. Tyler laid her down on the bed, and then we left the room. Raivis went back home. It was pretty late, well only 6:30, so we decided to make food. I tried to make some food but they didn't have anything to cook with. Jerome wanted to help, but he was not allowed in the kitchen at all because who knows what he would make, probably a huge mess. So we ended up buying pizzas from a nearby pizza parlor. When Adam and Ian came back with pizzas, YTF sprang back to life. She walked from her room, grabbed a slice, and walked back with her eyes closed. We all just looked at her as she continuously slammed into doors. I looked away and took a bit of my pizza. Quentin Put on the T.V. and watched some random shows with the rest of the guys.

"Hey, Mitch. I-I need to tell you something." Tyler pulled me aside, "I know we don't talk much but um.. I need advice. I have a... crush... on Adam..." The little Brotato started to blush. " I want to tell him but... I don't how to tell him."

"I know how you fell." I looked straight at Jerome. Yes, I have hidden the fact of "#Merome" may be a real thing. Well, not yet. I patted him on the back and we walked back to the T.V.

_**_LATER_**_

It was around 10:45. We started to make sleeping accommodations. Jerome and I got The master bed room. Quentin and Ian got the living room. Tyler and Adam got the room in the basement. I walked in the room and closed the door, not all the way though. Jerome was already half way asleep without his suit on, only his boxers. I was extremely tired, so I just took of my jacket and slipped under the covers on the left side of the queen sized bed. I started to doze off into a slumber when Jerome flipped over and cuddled me from behind. I just shrugged it off, guessing he sometimes does that in his sleep. The a slight whisper came out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Biggums." He started to nuzzling me. My heart froze. I just kept that running through my mind as i slowly went to sleep, smiling.

**TYLER'S P.O.V.**

We walked downstairs to see there were two rooms and a laundry area. One or the rooms must have been a gaming room. There was a Wii system hooked up to an old T.V, compared to the others in YTF's house. She also had a little recording set up in the corner. Well, she is a youtuber. We went to the other room. There was a futon and random crap scattered around. I grabbed the comforter from the ground and jumped in the bed, rolling my self in a burrito-like form. Adam stood there amaze. he went to the other room, grabbed a comforter, and plopped down next to me on the bed. we were to tired to care about each other's existence so we just slept. Probably flipping over each other during the 6 hours of sleep we got.

**QUENTIN'S P.O.V.**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

**YTF'S P.O.V. **

I couldn't sleep at all. All I did was play Minecraft with my friend, Santa Toast. We played Trouble in Terrorist Town. Yes, he created the map and its awesome, but while I was playing, I realized something bizarre and stunning. something so extraordinary, i might know how to resolve this whole situation. If an get in touch with London again. She probably hates me now with the rest of the world. Ugh, why can't i think before I do things. Then when I do think, I hate myself more then I normally do. Why am I so fucked up? Why, world... Why?

_'It's not your fault, Brianna. Just remember: No matter what, do not blame yourself for everything. You have to stay alive, i'm working on the problem right now... I just need more time.'_

_'WHy DO yOU EVEN BOTHER WITH HER. SHE'S NOTHING. SHE CAN DIE AND EVERyONE WOULD BE HAPPIER THAN EVER BEFORE!'_

_'Go back to your hole, Nicoli. No one whats you here. See, your negativity is now affecting me.'_

_'GOOD'_

I hate these guys. There's Benji and Nicoli going at it again. Where's Arthur? Probably sleeping on his couch, like always. Sorry about that. Just my head being a dick, same old same old. I guess i'll go to sleep now, it's 4 am. Pretty good time, if I say so myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**hope ya guys liked the last chapter :D i just realized my laptop is touch screen... WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH**

**anyways... jdfnvouwbndpvkwbdo0uvbnwpdbvowdovjbdvjdjv**

**By the way, sorry carrot i made you an even bigger dick in this 'chappy'(loldoge)**

**that's all **

**YTF'S P.O.V.**

~~_DrEaM wOrLd PlAcE tHiNgAmAbObItAr~~ _

"Hey Brianna... Brianna... BRIANNA!" I opened my eyes to see Carrot holding out her hand.

"Huh... what happened?"

"You were sleeping, get up we have to go. Everyone's waiting for you at the party. Here's your glasses." She pulled me up off the ground and handed me my purple rimed glasses. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a secluded area with a huge hedge. We walked straight though it and the ones after it until the area widened to show an Alice-In-Wonderland themed party. Not the original, the Tim Burton version with Johnny Depp. Raivis was the rabbit. Santa Toast was the mouse. Carrot was the Mad Hatter, though that would be more me than her. Obviously, I was Alice in this case. I didn't question it, i just sat down and had some Earl Grey tea, even though I don't like tea at all. Well, actually, to be honest this tea is actually really good and tasty. Perfect amount of milk and sugar. This is a trap isn't it. Knowing these people, they're planning something diabolical. I just know it.

"So Brianna. Do you like your party?" Raivis hopped over to my seat.

"Yeah, Brianna?"Santa toast took another sip of tea. Why are they calling me by my first name? They usually call me Cheesus or D.C. What is this...

_'BRIANNA WAKE UP! THEY'RE TRICKING YOU, STOP DRINKING THE TEA ITS-' _Benji, whats wrong... Benji? That sounded urgent, where is he? Where is everyone. All of a sudden, everything goes black.

"Did you like your tea, Brianna? You don't have to remember anything now..." Carrot's voice was the last thing i heard before i realized i couldn't wake up from the dream. How the hell did she manage to do this through my mind. Wait, deja vu. I've seen this all once before... MY VISIONS. God dammit. This one had to come true out of all the other ones. What am I going to do. How am I going to tell the others the fact that-

"Cheesus... wake up!" Mitch? Maybe I can get out of this if i can hear the real world... Just maybe.

**MITCH'S P.O.V.**

"Wake up, wake up, walk up!" I started to shake her to wake her up but it's not working. Everyone came into her room, wondering why I was screaming.

"What's wrong?"Jerome asked.

"She won't get up." I frantically said.

"What are we going to do, it's 1:00. We have to go and she has to get her friends, doesn't she?" Adam proclaimed. Tyler than stepped in front.

"I exactly know what to do, This is like Sleeping Beauty kind of. So the person she like/ has a crush on has to kiss her to awake her."Tyler gave a good point. Might as well try.

"But there's a problem. Who does she like or has a crush on?" Quentin said, "LET ME USE MUDKIP MAGIC." He put his hand on her head. I doubted everything about this idea.

"She likes: A boy named Killian, A girl named Brolift, A boy named MunchingBrotato, and a girl named Crackers." We all looked at him in awe, how did he figure that out! "Her friends call her a lvl 100 Mudkip that only knows Fire type moves."

"Um... okay. Well, the only one out of the list we can actually get to this early is lucky winner Brotato." We all looked at him and pushed him towards her. He stood there, basically spacing out. I tapped him on the shoulder and he came back to reality.

"Oh... oh yea." He looked back to me and bent down to kiss her. **AJODBVSOKDBVOSNDVPOUWBEFOVNWOEF NO DETAIL ****SONSOFBITCHES**

"Huhh. Wha...?" She woke up for about a second, then went back to sleep. Jerome jumped on her bed, screaming at her to, and i quote, 'GET OF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP BEFORE THE INDOOR WOOD PECKERS COME AND EAT YOUR EYES OUT' this was about the time when I had to pull him off the bed and away from the now traumatized girl. She did, eventually, get up and got the people who she said she would.

"OH. I have something to say... I found- " Her face became pale, her eyes dilated, she lost her words and fell back to sleep.

"MY GAWD, WHERE ARE THE INDOOR WOODPECKERS WHEN YOU NEED THEM?" Jerome looked like he was going to go on a rampage through her house and kill everyone with Betty... Just like in the Hunger Deens. Ian and Quentin ended up holding him back. Jerome was so pissed, he almost bit both of them. That crazy, yet lovable, bacca. Adam picked her up and carried her outside where her friends were waiting. One of them was an angry bird and the other was normal. I guess she doesn't own Minecraft. They started fangirling as soon as they saw YTF came out, not caring about her well being.

"Okay, what do we have to do?"The angry bird person said.

**OKAY sorry bout before **

**i didn't realize it did that **

**now have the real chapter **

**plz get team crafted to read this PLAZE**

**that would be a fun thing to see **

**btw**

**MUDKIP MAGIC **


End file.
